Whatever it takes
by MV93
Summary: There is a million reasons for you to go, but if you can find a reason to stay... Danny tries to make things right by leaving. Based on 'Whatever it takes' by Lifehouse. Not a songfic. DL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: **This story will follow how I think Danny should act after what he's done. Unbeta'ed, all mistakes are mine. Enjoy reading!**

Dear Lindsay,

I know that there are a million reasons for you to go, and I wouldn't blame you if you left me. But if you can think of one, just one reason to stay, please find it in your heart not to leave. I know I let you down, I know I hurt you, and that kills me... I'll do whatever it takes to turn this around; I know that I've let you down, but please, give me a chance, believe that I can change; I'll keep us together, whatever it takes.

Remember when we said that we could conquer all? We can still have that; our love doesn't have to be lost. I understand that you're mad at me, that you're disappointed in me; you have every right to. And I don't deserve you. You deserve better than me, you deserve someone that is faithful to you, that stands by you forever, that doesn't let you down.

But if you can forgive me for what I've done, if you can forgive me my mistakes, then please don't give up on me yet. Don't give up on us just yet. We can still have a shot at this, I can change, I will change. I can't rewrite the past, but we can write the future.

I know you need time, that's why I left. I need time to realize the impact of all this myself, too. Please just consider everything I told you, and keep our good times in mind. I'm not trying to talk things right, I know very well that what I did was wrong… so wrong. I'm only asking that you will think about all this, and decide whether you can find it in your heart to trust me again, or not.

I love you, Lindsay, keep that in mind, and remember that you used to love me too. I don't know where we're standing right now, but I know that if we try, we can work it out.

It's up to you now. All I'm asking you is to take your time and think things through. I will go with whatever it is that you decide, I will not try to push you into forgiving me, that would not be fair after what I've done.

I hope that some time apart will make things better. I don't expect you to do anything… I can only hope.

Please consider everything I've said.

I'm sorry, for everything.

I love you.

Danny

--

Danny Messer closed the envelope, wrote her address on it and added a post stamp. Looking around his empty apartment, he sighed. He'd taken up a month of personal leave, told his landlord he was moving and packed his belongings. His suitcases were waiting for him in his car now.

A month of solitude, thinking and considering was awaiting him.

A new life after that.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think :) And if there's someone out there who wants to beta this: feel free to tell me so, I need one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's the second chapter, I hope you all like it! Huge thanks to Catty for betaing!**

Lindsay sighed and looked out of the window, folding the letter she'd just read twice

Lindsay sighed and looked out of the window, folding the letter she'd just read twice. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, but she didn't mind. There was no one there to see her anyway.

What was she going to do now? Which should she follow, her mind or her heart? She'd always depended on her mind to make the right decision, but she knew she wouldn't be able to live with the outcome of that this time. She needed him. As much as he'd hurt her, somewhere deep down she understood what he'd done and why he'd done it.

… _if you can think of one, just one reason to stay…_

She could.

_But if you can forgive me for what I've done…_

She had, she couldn't help it.

Her mind told her she couldn't have forgiven him yet, that something like this needed time, if it would ever happen at all. But her heart was beginning to talk louder than her mind, and her heart had forgiven him.

… _if you can forgive me my mistakes…_

His imperfections were one of the things that had attracted her to him in the first place. But could she think of this as just a mistake?

… _then please don't give up on me yet._

She stifled a sob. He had hurt her, really hurt her, but the pain of them not being together anymore was worse, she knew that.

_I'm sorry, for everything._

The simplicity of the sentence made it so sincere, so achingly honest. For the first time in a long while, she really felt that he meant it.

_I love you._

And she loved him too, more than anything. Finally reaching her decision, she started writing a letter back. As soon as her pen touched the paper and she began to write, she felt better. It was as if every word she wrote lessened the burden, and by the time she'd finished writing, her heart felt more relieved than it had felt in months.

Things would get better.

They'd work it out.


End file.
